


Velvet Room

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Daddy Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Masochism, other shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just some sex.





	Velvet Room

Eren perks up as the door opens, letting the golden light of the sunset drip into the deep red room. The door then shuts, but the room isn’t drenched in darkness for long before candles around the sides of the room are lit. Eren watches the familiar dark figure move around the room, looking around at the various instruments. He finally turns to face Eren, who’s sitting on a plush footstool in front of a bed. The figure walks over to him and takes his face in his hands, gentle and comforting.

“Ready?” a soft voice asks.

“Yes,” Eren responds.

The hands on his face suddenly tighten, and one of them moves only to make sharp contact with Eren’s cheek. Eren’s head turns involuntarily as the breath is stolen from him.

“Wrong answer.” Levi’s voice has turned rough, deep and commanding.

“Yessir,” Eren corrects himself. “I’m sorry, sir.”

“Atta boy. Now, get up.”

Eren slowly stands, used to the way air moves around his body. He’s completely naked, but he doesn’t feel ashamed. Not around this person. Levi pulls him close, holding him by the waist. 

“How are you feeling?”

Eren smiles. “Energetic, but I think my cheek’s gonna swell up.”

“We can deal with that.” The last few words are muffled slightly as Levi kisses him softly. It’s a stark contrast to the punishment, and Eren happily reciprocates.

“Sir,” Eren breathes when he pulls away. “Please.”

“Please what, Eren?”

Eren can feel his face heating up even more than before. “Please fuck me, sir.”

Levi ducks in for another kiss before picking Eren up. He quite literally throws Eren across the room onto the bed. Eren lands on the soft sheets, laughing and scratching absently at his thigh.

“Hm?” Levi walks over to the bed and grabs Eren’s wrist. Eren looks down at his hand and smiles sheepishly as Levi looks to the space directly next to where Eren was scratching- his hard-on.

“I guess I’ll let it slide,” Levi says. He walks over to the nightstand and pulls something out, holding it behind his back. Eren cranes his neck to try and see what it is, but Levi just uses one hand to push him back until he’s laying down.

“Close your eyes,” Levi commands.

Eren does so, determined to keep them closed. He hears the plastic lid of a bottle popping open, and it’s not long before two slick fingers are circling his entrance. He lets out a breath of anticipation, parting his legs and bringing them up to his chest. The two fingers are suddenly in, and the burn that accompanies them is dancing on the edge of being too much to handle. Eren’s eyes fly open, though his vision is slightly blurry. Suddenly the fingers are gone, and Eren’s body can’t decide whether it’s relieved or disappointed.

“Sir?”

Eren looks up to see Levi standing over him with a blindfold in his hands.

“Since you can’t do something as simple as keeping your eyes closed,” Levi deadpans. “Lift your head.”

Eren complies, and the blindfold is tied securely around Eren’s head. His eyes are damp, and the cloth soaks up the tears that hadn’t yet spilled. He hears Levi walking over to the lower side of the bed and climbing onto it, seating himself in front of Eren. The two fingers are suddenly back, pushing and pulling and burning. Eren shouts, twisting his upper body and arching off the bed. His hands claw into the flesh of his thighs where he’s holding them up.

“Captain--!” Eren says, his breathing speeding up.

Levi complies to the silent request by wrapping a hand around Eren’s dick, thumbing the head and sliding his hand up and down. The pure pleasure eases the pain in his ass, and he relaxes slightly while Levi continues stretching him. His breathing slowly starts returning to normal, and the aching burn of the stretching is starting to melt into pleasure. Levi suddenly presses upwards against a bundle of nerves, and Eren arches off the bed with a shout. He would’ve thought that after that, Levi would continue stretching him, but apparently he was wrong. Levi continues attacking the same spot, from brushing past it to viciously rubbing it for long periods of time. This has Eren sweating and writhing, his blindfold dampening more as his eyes water. He’s letting out strangled noises, moaning with each breath. He can feel the coil in his abdomen tightening, heating up, about to snap--

Levi stops moving his hand on Eren’s cock and removes his fingers. Eren takes a moment to catch his breath as Levi moves around on the bed. Then there’s something slightly cold, hard and rubber pressing at his entrance. Levi continues to push it in, and Eren clenches his teeth against the burn. Levi wastes no time, pumping the toy in and out of Eren at a fast pace. Eren is back to a squirming mess, his entire body heating up as the coil starts to tighten again. He can feel his face still aching, which only adds to his excitement. He’s about to topple over the edge when he hears a button click and the toy inside him starts vibrating. It feels like he’s been thrown into an earthquake as his world goes white. His mouth falls open and the orgasm he was expecting is rocketed upwards by the sudden vibrations. Cum spurts onto his chest, and his entire body is shaking. His arms are barely strong enough to hold up his legs. However, Levi doesn’t stop.

Levi starts to remove the toy, only to push it back in slowly until it reaches Eren’s prostate. He presses the head of the vibrating cock to the bundle of nerves, forcing waves of pleasure and heat through Eren’s body until he cums again. Eren is gasping, cursing like a sailor with his lead lolling to the side. His dick is bobbing up and down, shooting weak spurts of cum until it’s completely spent. Levi finally removes the silicon cock, ducking down and kissing the base of Eren’s dick as some sort of closure. He gets up and unties Eren’s blindfold before picking him up and carrying him out of the room and into the apartment’s bathroom. Eren is set down in the tub and Levi starts filling it with warm water. Eren’s eyelids are fluttering, his lips parted and slightly chapped. There’s still a trace of blood beneath his nose.

“Eren?” Levi asks quietly.

“I’m okay,” Eren sighs. “Just… needing this.”

“Did I go too hard?”

“No, no, it was great, but… big shit like that needs big aftercare, y’know?”

Levi smiles. “Yeah, I know.”

Eren winces as the hot water reaches his backside. Levi notices and turns up the cold water output, watching Eren’s face carefully. He stretches his legs out, tensing the muscle before relaxing. He lets his eyes fall shut, leaning against the inside of the tub and steadying his breathing. He then opens his eyes, looking up at Levi.

“What about you, daddy?”

Levi’s eyebrows shoot upwards, and he looks down at Eren. He’s clearly not out of his head yet- his eyes are cloudy and lidded, and his lips are parted in a seductive manner.

“‘Daddy,’ huh?”

Eren smiles, blinking slowly and biting down on his lower lip.

“Damn, Eren.” Levi strips and steps into the large tub, sitting down across from Eren. “What are you trying to do?”

Eren giggles, scooting towards Levi in the water until he’s sitting in his lap. He trails his hand down Levi’s chest, taking ahold of Levi’s length and stroking it steadily. Levi lets out a breath, kneading the skin on Eren’s waist. Eren takes that as encouragement, swiping his thumb over the head of Levi’s dick and teasing it with his fingers. Levi pinches Eren’s sides, telling him to speed up, to which Eren complies. His hand speeds up, and Levi lets out a low, soft groan. He leans forward and nibbles at Eren’s neck, biting and sucking the skin into his mouth, leaving deep marks on the flesh. Levi cums into the water with a deep moan, detaching from Eren’s neck and attacking his lips. Levi comes down from his high rather quickly, boosting himself out of the water to sit on the edge of the tub.

“Get out, the water’s disgusting.”

“But I’ll be cold!” Eren whines.

“C’mon, let’s take a shower.” Levi unplugs the tub and lifts Eren out of the water, holding him beneath his arms. He gets up and grabs a fluffy towel from the small closet in the bathroom, draping it over Eren’s shoulders.

“No,” Eren pouts. “We can just run another bath.”

Levi sighs. “Geez, the pointless shit you get me to do.” The water finished draining, and Levi rinses the tub before plugging it and filling it up again.


End file.
